Xtreme Wrestling Federation
by NoctourneOfShadows
Summary: The Xtreme Wrestling Federation or XWF, is a wrestling company that goes beyond the norm. It goes to the extreme on almost everything. All the things you need to know are in the 1st chapter. Rated T for blood, violence, and language.
1. Everything You Need to Know

**Hello, I am NoctourneOfShadows. As you may or may not know, a while ago, I made a story named The New Wrestler staring my OC Seth Hamilton and some other OC's.**

**Well, the story did not pan out quite as I intended it to, so I kind of stopped writing it. I had massive writer's block and most of the story was just copying past events of WWE, during Royal Rumble-Wrestlemania 2012. **

**SO, I decided to make a story that would most likely never give me writer's block. It is called Xtreme Wrestling Federation or XWF for short. **

**It is a made-up company that has the best wrestlers from WWE, TNA, and other companies that are not as big as WWE or TNA. **

**It will also have OC's. I will be accepting OC's for the story, but they need to be REALLY good. Because if I accept too many OC's, I will have to make a lot of matches and I do not do well writing 18 matches for ONE show. So, please be very descriptive with the OC's if you want him/her into the story. **

**Now, I need to tell my audience something. I am a big writer, so I like to write my stories thoroughly, so updates won't be as frequent as most writers. But with time, comes a better story.**

**Another thing is that I do plan on hiring co-authors for the story to help write the matches with me. The reason? Because I absolutely adore writing with other's and seeing their opinions and what they like to come up with. And the updates will come faster than they would with just one person. Plus the fact that XWF is a huge company, and what do huge wrestling companies have? A lot of writers. **

**If you have any questions about becoming a writer for this Fanfiction, please contact me via PM or email me at my Email Adress: ****Noctourneofshadows ****Thanks you.**

**XWF is like WWE is many ways. It has 12 PPV's and has three shows weekly. The shows are: **

**XWF Takeout! (Monday)**

**XWF Battlezone (Tuesday)**

**XWF SmackDown! (Friday, yes I did take the name. Sorry, I like it and it fits with the company.)**

**The PPV's are:**

**XWF Battle Royal (January)**

**XWF No Escape (Febuary)**

**XWF WrestleFest! (March)**

**XWF Fallout (April)**

**XWF Battleground (May)**

**XWF Summer Bash (June)**

**XWF Tribute to the Troops (July)**

**XWF Xtreme Rules (August)**

**XWF Over The Limit (September)**

**XWF Halloween Bash (October)**

**XWF Tables, Ladders, and Chairs (November)**

**XWF Hell in a Cell (December)**

**Great, now that I have told you about the PPV's and the Shows, I shall now introduce you to the championships. Here are the championships:**

**XWF Championship (Obviously the main title)**

**XWF International Championship**

**XWF Women's Championship**

**XWF Xtreme Championship**

**XWF Cruiserweight Championship**

**XWF Tag Team Championships**

**Okay, now to the roster, then I will discuss the rules.**

**Roster:**

**Ryback**

**CM Punk**

**Dolph Ziggler**

**Kurt Angle**

'**Stone Cold' Steve Austin**

**The Rock**

**Bobby Lashley**

**The Undertaker**

**Triple H**

**Ric Flair**

**Tommy Dreamer**

**Edge**

**Chris Benoit**

**Test**

**Damien Sandow**

**John Cena**

**Brock Lesnar**

**Shelton Benjamin**

**Brandon Young (OC)**

**Mick Foley**

**Alberto Del Rio**

**Randy Orton**

**Batista**

**Bradshaw**

**Farooq**

**Mr. Kennedy**

**Dean Ambrose**

**Roman Reigns**

**Seth Hamilton (OC)**

**Jack Chris (OC by FozzyMlpFan)**

**Chris Jericho**

**Daniel Bryan**

**Christian**

**Rob Van Dam**

**Kofi Kingston**

**Sin Cara**

**Rey Mysterio**

**Matt Hardy**

**Jeff Hardy**

**Zack Ryder**

**A.J Styles**

**Carlito**

**Eddie Guerrero**

**Cody Rhodes**

**Tajiri**

**Jamie Noble**

**Gregory Helms**

**X-Pac**

**Chavo Guerrero**

**Austin Aries**

**Seth Rollins**

**Billy Kidman**

**Brian Kendrick**

**Paul London**

**The Big Show**

**Kane**

**Mark Henry**

**If you have any suggestions on whether I should use some of these characters, or bring even more characters to the roster, please either PM or leave comment. Thank you.**

**Now the rules. They are very important. THERE ARE NO RULES! Just kidding, but yeah, most of the time there are not any rules.**

**In XWF, there is no such thing as a Normal match. Like ECW, all "Normal" matches are always Extreme Rules matches. I did this so the "Xtreme" in the company's name would seem more appropriate.**

**The XWF is Rated T, so expect blood and possibly the most epic wrestling you have ever seen. There is also a lot of cursing, so if you are not fine with that, get out. Might change it to M if someone complains that it is too much for a Rated T story.**

**Now, the rules of the championships:**

**The XWF Championship must be defended at least every 30 days. If the owner of the championship does not compete in that time slot and/or is not allowed to by injury, the title will be automatically vacated. All weights can try to win this championship.**

**Only Women can win the Women's Championship, which is pretty self-explanatory.**

**No one exceeding the weight of 225 pounds can compete for the XWF Crusierweight Championship.**

**The XWF Xtreme Championship has a 24/7 Rule, which means that it can be defended at ANY time. Anytime meaning that someone can sneak into the champion's house at night with a referee to catch a quick win while he/she is sleeping.**

**The XWF Tag Team Championships and the XWF International Championship are pretty self-explanatory. Only a Tag Team can win the Tag Team Championships and anyone can win the XWF International Championship.**

**So, that is the rules of the company and the championships. Now, the rules of the PPV's.**

**At the XWF Battle Royal, the main event is always a 30-man Battle Royal to decide the #1 Contender for the XWF Championship at WrestleFest!**

**XWF WrestleFest! has all the champions defending their titles. If the title is vacant, there will be a match deciding the championship's new owner.**

**At XWF Xtreme Rules, every match us a Special Match. What are Special Matches? You know, Cage matches, Hell In The Cell, anything that is not the "Normal" match, or in this case, the Extreme Rules match.**

**At XWF Tables, Ladders, and Chairs, all the championship matches must be contested with a Tables Match, a Ladder Match, a Chairs Match, or a TLC Match.**

**And at XWF Hell In A Cell, the XWF Championship match must be a Hell In A Cell match.**

**The other PPV's have normal rules.**

**Okay, that is all I need to say. Except one last thing before I go.**

**I am not the quickest of thinkers, so on occasion, I will ask you, the audience, to help me out with coming up with matches, if I don't already have a co-author that could help me with that. That is all! Also, this story is all in good fun, so some things won't be as serious as you would expect it to be, because I am not usually such a serious person. So, that is all. Please review if you want to see more of this story. PM me if you have ANY questions you need answered. Bye for now.**


	2. XWF Takeout! Episode 1 Part 1

**Hello everyone! This is NoctourneOfShadows here with an update. This is the first chapter of the first show of XWF and I hope you like it. Every chapter is one match or a promo, and don't worry about a big wall of text because I am very good at spacing. During a wrestling match, when someone is countered, I will move it to a new paragraph. So that way, you can see when someone is winning or losing. I hope you all enjoy the first show. I am still deciding on whether I will continue writing it. It really depends on whether this story gets enough support. I don't like writing for no one, I do it for the audience, sometimes myself because I write for fun as well. And this chapter was really fun to write so I hope that I can write more of it. Here we go then, welcome to XWF Takeout!**

The show opened with fireworks. The stage of XWF Takeout was very similar to WWE back in 2004. The lights were red and orange and the fireworks were all types of colors. The ring was 4-sided and it was large compared to other rings. There was three announce tables, one for English, French, and Spanish commentary. Today was special because this was the first day of XWF. The audience was packed with around 8,000 people attending. Tonight was also a special night because tonight is where all the champions will be decided. Tonight, was the Night of Champions on XWF Takeout.

Lilian Garcia, who signed up with XWF went to the ring with the microphone to announce the first match. She held up the microphone to her lips and spoke. "This following contest is scheduled for one-fall and is for the XWF Tag Team Championships!" She said as music played.

**("Animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace)**

The song played as a man walked out of the entrance. He was average-sized and had some muscle on him. He was light brown-skinned with blue eyes and had short dark brown hair, with a brown mustache. He was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt with a blue dragon design on it.

"First, coming to the ring. Weighing in tonight at 242 pounds, from San Antonio, Texas. Jonathan Gutierrez!" Lilian said as Jonathan got in the ring. He looked on to the audience but then went to the turnbuckle to wait for his tag team partner.

**("What If" by Creed)**

Another man walked out of the entrance. He was shorter than Jonathan but had some muscle, not much though. He looked like a very agile wrestler. He was white with hazel eyes and had long black hair. He was wearing black pants and was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones-design on it.

"And his tag team partner, weighing in tonight at 202 pounds, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Seth Hamilton!" Lilian said as Seth entered the ring. He did not look happy and asked for the microphone. Lilian handed him the microphone and he walked over to Jonathan.

"Tonight is the first night of XWF. And tonight, we are the openers? I don't think so! Me and my half-brother here deserve to be in the main event. But apparently, the owners of this company don't know talent when they see it. Tonight, me and Jonathan here are going to take the XWF Tag Team Championships and then we are going to take this company on a little joyride. We deserve better, and you all know it." Seth said angrily. The crowd boo'd him.

"So the crowd does not know true talent either. Well, I guess we will just have to show you. We are going to take the Tag Team titles and prove to everyone here that we are better than opening chumps." Seth said handing the microphone back to Lilian.

A very fast and large firework went off at the entrance ramp and the lights turned dark red.

**("Veil of Fire" by Jim Johnston)**

Kane walked out of the entrance ramp with his blood-red mask on as he walked to the ring. Unlike his WWE attire, he was wearing black tights with dark red marks all over it, and was wearing a shirt to match with it.

"And coming to the ring, weighing in tonight at 325 pounds, from parts unknown, Kane!" Lilian said as Kane entered the ring. Kane looked at the two men across from him and gave them a very eerie look. It scared Jonathan but Seth was not afraid of Kane. Even though he was a large man.

**("One of a Kind" by Breaking Point)**

Rob Van Dam walked out smiling. The fans were roaring for Rob Van Dam. Kane and RVD teamed up during 2002-2003 and were not a team again until now, which meant they were a little rusty. But they were ready. Rob Van Dam came out in his usual attire.

"And his partner, weighing in tonight at 237 pounds, from Battle Creek, Michigan, Rob Van Dam." Lilian said, as RVD did his usual taunt. RVD stepped into the ring with a smile and handshaked Kane.

The XWF Tag Team Championships were shown. They were silver and had 'XWF Tag Team Championship' on the front plate. On the side plates, there was 'XWF' in red on the right plate and blue on the left plate.

Lilian stepped out of the ring and the referee stepped in. Seth Hamilton and Rob Van Dam were in the ring at the time as the bell rang.

**(XWF Tag Team Championship match: Rob Van Dam and Kane vs. Seth Hamilton and Jonathan Gutierrez.)**

Seth and Rob Van Dam circled the ring until they locked-up in the center of the ring. Seth took the initiative and put RVD into a headlock.

RVD quickly reversed by pushing Seth to the ropes and throwing him to the other side of the ring, which caused Seth to bounce of the ropes and back towards RVD, who then did a spinning wheel-kick and hit Seth in the face with his feet. RVD picked up Seth by the head.

Seth quickly hooked RVD's head and rolled him up. "1,2" The ref counted but RVD kicked out. Before RVD could get up, Seth kicked him in the side of the head. Seth quickly went for the pin. "1,2" The ref counted but RVD kicked out. Seth picked him up and irish whipped him, RVD came running back from the ropes and then Seth bent down to flip him.

RVD quickly dropped to the ground and kicked Seth in the jaw, causing Seth to jump back and fall outside the ring. RVD did his "RVD" taunt and then did a Rolling Thunder but then flipped over the ropes to the outside and hit Seth.

Jonathan quickly jumped down from the ropes and ran over to where Seth was. Kane quickly did the same and grabbed Jonathan by the throat and choke-slammed him.

Seth crawled back into the ring, followed by RVD. Seth quickly got up and drop-kicked RVD, causing RVD to drop to the ground. Seth grabbed RVD by the feet and tried to put him into a Boston Crab.

RVD quickly reversed, using his legs to flip Seth. Seth was getting back up until RVD hit him with a spinning drop-kick. Seth was in the middle of the ring which put a smile on RVD's face. He quickly went to the ropes and did a Rolling Thunder on Seth. Seth yelled in pain as RVD got back up.

RVD grabbed Seth's head to pick him back up but then Seth placed his head underneath RVD's jaw and dropped down hard. RVD fell back and Seth went for the cover. "1,2" but RVD kicked out, which frustrated Seth. Seth went outside to get a steel chair but Kane kicked him hard in the face and threw him back into the ring.

Kane handed RVD the steel chair as RVD smiled. When Seth got up, RVD threw the steel chair at him as Seth caught it. RVD then did a Van Damninator and kicked the chair into Seth's face, causing Seth to fall down to the ground. RVD then did his "RVD" chant and went up to the top rope. Jonathan, however grabbed RVD's leg and pulled him down, causing RVD to fall onto the turnbuckle as it hit his nuts.

Kane ran over and punched Jonathan off the apron, but Seth ran up behind Kane and flipped him out of the ring. Seth then went on top of the turnbuckle to superplex RVD, but then RVD punched him a few times in the ribs and pushed him off the turnbuckle. RVD then did his "RVD" chant and went for a Five-Star Frog Splash, but Seth lifted up his knees and RVD's ribs his Seth's knees. Seth then lifted his arm up and hooked RVD's head and then rolled him up. "1,2,3" The ref counted as he signaled the bell.

**(New XWF Tag Team Champions: Seth Hamilton and Jonathan Gutierrez)**

The ref came in with the belts and handed one to Seth as he hugged it. Jonathan entered the ring and grabbed the other belt. They both smiled and gave each other a quick brotherly hug and raised the titles into the air. Seth got on top of the turnbuckle and raised his title high in the air. RVD was coming back into the ring but Seth came down from the turnbuckle and hit RVD over the head with the metal part of the title. But then Kane slid into the ring as Seth and Jonathan rolled out of the ring and ran off. Seth raised his title in the air and taunted Kane as they walked back to the back. Kane looked down at RVD and picked him up.

RVD nodded as he turned to get out of the ring, but Kane turned him around and grabbed him by the neck. Kane then lifted him up high and hit a choke-slam. Kane then got out of the ring and walked out, leaving RVD hurt in the ring.

**Well, Seth and Jonathan are the new Tag Team Champions. Seth Hamilton is me, while Jonathan is my best friend. His name is Flutter Night on this site, but he is not really a fan of wrestling, he just let me use him because I begged him to. The next chapter will be the Cruiserweight Championship + a Promo from our new Tag Team Champions. Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, I wrote it in 2 days, went back and revised it for a great reading process, and now am publishing the chapter. Hope you guys and gals liked it. Please review and favorite/follow. And I forgot to post the Diva's, so I will be adding the Diva's to the previous chapter. Well, bye.**


	3. XWF Takeout! Episode 1 Part 2

**I will be updating this story pretty much a lot now. Thanks for the support guys, I appreciate it.**

Seth and Jonathan smiled as they walked through the back with the Tag Titles on their shoulders. An announcer walked up to them.

"Excuse me guys, but can we hear your opinion of what just happened?" The announcer asked.

"What just happened? What just happened is going to be known as the first and best match in XWF history! At the beginning of that match, I said we would take the titles! And we did! Now, XWF better be ready for what we have planned!" Seth said as he and Jonathan walked off.

_Transitions to the ring..._

Lilian Garcia smiled as she walked into the ring with the microphone. She held the mic up to her mouth and began to speak. "The following contest, is a 6-Pac elimination match, and it is for the XWF Cruiserweight Championship!" She said as music played.

**(Fozzy-The Test)**

A man walked out from the entrance. He was about 5'7, which was short for a wrestler. He was wearing black pants and a black jacket with a skull on the back. He was wearing no shirt underneath the jacket. He has long black hair and had blue eyes. He looked pretty agile as he walked to the ring cocky-like. He got on the apron and then entered the ring. He then got on the turnbuckle and taunted the crowd. He licked his lips as he looked around the ring.

"Welcome to the ring, making his début to wrestling, from Paris, Texas, weighing at 198 pounds, Jack Chris." Lilian Garcia said. Jack Chris walked over to her and looked at her sort of like a maniac looking at his next victim. Lilian Garcia backed up a bit. Jack tilted his head as music played.

**(Jim Johnston- Asiattacker)**

Tajiri walked out from the back. He was wearing his 2003 WWE tights and walked to the ring. He entered the ring and looked at Jack. Jack and Tajiri looked at each other a bit differently than what normal people would. "And introducing the next opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, weighing in at 210 pounds, Tajiri!"

**(P.O.D. - Booyaka 619)**

Rey Mysterio popped out from the entrance ground. "And introducting next, from San Diego, California, weighing in at 175 pounds, Rey Mysterio!" Lilian said as came running to ring while clapping the hands of the audience member's. He slid into the ring and hopped onto the turnbuckle. He then crossed his heart and then did his taunt while the crowd cheered. He then got off the turnbuckle and waited in his corner.

**(Uncle Kracker- ****What 'Chu Lookin' At?)**

X-Pac came out of the entrance and walked to the ring. "Introducing next, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 200 pounds, X-Pac!" Lilian said as he slid into the ring and then got in the middle of the ring. He pointed to Jack, then Tajiri, and then Rey, and then did his signature cross-chop taunt. He smiled and waited in the last corner.

**(Jim Johnston- Chavito Ardiente)**

Chavo Guerrero walked out from the entrance and walked out all cocky. "Introducing next, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 225 pounds, Chavo Guerrero!" He did his taunting walk to the ring and got on the apron, flipping over the ropes only to make another taunt. He pointed to the other participants and then pointed to himself and said "I am going to win!" and then did another taunt to the crowd.

**(Jim Johnston- Smoke and Mirrors)**

"Introducing next, from Marietta, Georgia, weighing in at 220 pounds, Cody Rhodes!" Cody Rhodes ran out from behind the entrance and ran down to the ring. All the wrestlers were ready to fight and he didn't want to miss out on the action. As soon as he slid in the bell rang.

**(-Bell Rings-)**

They all started to brawl in the ring as Tajiri and X-Pac went out of the ring to fight. Cody Rhodes threw out Chavo out of the ring and Jack went for a quick roll-up on Cody but Cody kicked out at 2. Rey Mysterio came out from behind Jack and kicked him onto the ropes. Rey Mysterio then went to the other side of the ring so that he would come back and hit a 619, but Tajiri grabbed his leg from the outside and pulled Rey Mysterio out of the ring as he punched Mysterio on the ground.

Cody Rhodes was back up and he went to attack Jack on the ropes, but Jack quickly got off them and punched Cody in the face. Cody recovered and punched back, Jack then recovered and punched Cody again. They kept punching each other until Jack started punching more and more as he dominated the punching contest, Jack drove him into the corner and drop-kicked Cody. Jack smiled as he ran over to the opposite side of the ring and then came back, hitting a corner clothesline. Cody fell to the ground and Jack taunted.

Chavo came back into the ring and Jack quickly grounded Chavo with punches. He then pushed Chavo back out to the outside. Cody was back up onto his feet and attacked Jack from behind with an elbow to the back of the head. Rhodes then went down to Jack and put him into a sleeper hold. Jack was fading out after a while but then started to get up, Jack then elbowed Rhodes in the ribs causing Rhodes to break the hold. Jack then did a quick european uppercut to get Cody on the ground. Jack went to the corner and then got on top of the turnbuckle. He waited for Cody to get back on his feet and then hit a crossbody. Jack went for the pin. Cody got his shoulder up before the ref counted three which made Jack mad. He then hit Cody with a barrage of punches.

Tajiri got back into the ring and kicked Jack in the back of the head, causing him to drop flat on the ground. Tajiri then covered Jack for a pin. The ref counted three and Jack was eliminated.

**(Jack eliminated by Tajiri.)**

Tajiri then went down to Cody and locked in a sleeper hold on Cody. Cody eventually got back onto his feet and elbowed Tajiri in the ribs, and then kicked him in the ribs with his foot, causing Tajiri to fall back into the turnbuckle. Cody then hooked Tajiri's head and lifted him up onto the turnbuckle and went on top of the turnbuckle with him. He hooked his head and placed his arm over his head and then hit a superplex. Both superstars were hurt and were in the middle of the ring.

Chavo came back into the ring and then went on top of the turnbuckle quickly. He then hit Tajiri with a frog splash and went for a pin. Tajiri kicked out at 2. Chavo was shocked.

Rey Mysterio slid back into the ring. Cody got back up and then connecting with a snap suplex on Mysterio. Chavo saw X-Pac on the outside and then quickly went to the ropes, came back and then did a suicide dive onto the outside, hitting X-Pac hard onto the ground. Chavo picked up X-Pac and then slid him into the ring. Chavo then slid into the ring and picked up X-Pac. Chavo hooked his head and then hit a suplex, but he didn't let go of his head as he got back up and hit another suplex. Still not letting go, he got back up and hit one last suplex, thus completing the Three Amigo's, Chavo's signature move. Chavo then got on top of the turnbuckle and then went for a Frog Splash, but then Rey Mysterio quickly jumped on top of the turnbuckle and then hit a hurricarana off the turnbuckle. Rey quickly went for a pin but Chavo kicked out at 2.

Rey lifted up Chavo but then Tajiri went to the ropes and hit a Springboard Elbow on both of them, causing the three to fall to the ground. Tajiri got up and then lifted up Chavo and threw him into the corner. Tajiri went over to punch him, but Chavo reversed and put Tajiri in the corner. Chavo hit him with a few punches and went to the opposite site of the ring. He did a quick taunt and ran towards Tajiri, but Tajiri jumped up as Chavo hit the corner. Tajiri then hooked his arms with his feet and turned around, he then hooked Chavo's legs with his arms and pulled on them, hooking in the Tarantula. Chavo started to scream like a little girl feeling the pain of his legs and arms stretching on the ropes. Tajiri eventually let go as Chavo fell onto the ground. Tajiri then did a taunt as Chavo got up slightly, causing Tajiri to kick him hard in the head, causing Chavo to fall flat on the ground. Tajiri then went for a pin as the ref counted 3.

**(Chavo Guerrero eliminated by Tajiri.)**

Cody Rhodes ran up behind Tajiri and hooked his head from behind quickly. Before Tajiri could counter, Cody Rhodes connected with the Cross-Rhodes and went for the pin, the ref counted three.

**(Tajiri eliminated by Cody Rhodes.)**

Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes, and X-Pac were left. Rey Mysterio got back up as Cody Rhodes quickly locked in a headlock. Rey Mysterio went to the ropes and threw Cody to the ropes. Cody came back and hit Mysterio with a shoulder ram. Cody smiled as he ran back to the ropes but then Mysterio jumped up and hit Cody with a quick hurricarana. Rey went for the pin, but Cody kicked out at 2. X-Pac came from behind Mysterio and hit him in the back of the head with an elbow, causing Mysterio to fall to the ground. X-Pac then picked up Cody and jumped up, hooking his head with his thighs and hitting a hurricarana. X-Pac then pinned Cody, but he kicked out at 2. X-Pac smiled as he lifted Mysterio up and threw him in the corner. X-Pac then punched him down into the bottom of the corner and ran to the opposite side of the ring. He then did a cross chop taunt and ran to the corner and connected with the Bronco Buster, hitting his pelvis onto Mysterio's face. X-Pac continued to do it for about 10 seconds and then got off.

X-Pac grabbed Mysterio's legs and pulled him away from the corner, X-Pac then tried to pin Mysterio, but Mysterio kicked out at 2. X-Pac lifted up Mysterio and grabbed his head. X-Pac attempted to hit the X-Factor, but Mysterio reversed and hit a hurricarana quickly as X-Pac hit the ropes. Mysterio smiled as he ran to the ropes, and came back hitting the 619, kicking his feet into X-Pac's face. Mysterio then waited for X-Pac to get back up as he jumped on top of the ropes and hit a hurricarana. Rey then hooked X-Pac's legs and pinned X-Pac. The ref counted 3 as X-Pac was eliminated.

**(X-Pac eliminated by Rey Mysterio.)**

Cody Rhodes and Rey Mysterio remained. Either superstar could be the first XWF Cruiserweight Champion. Rey Mysterio got up and walked over to Cody, but X-Pac turned him around and hit him with an X-Factor. X-Pac walked out of the ring with a smile. Cody Rhodes saw Rey Mysterio down on the ground and went for the pin. The ref counted. "1,2," but before the hand came down, Rey Mysterio managed to get an arm up. Cody Rhodes was shocked as he got off Rey Mysterio and lifted him up by his head. He hit Mysterio with a hard punch, sending him back to the ground.

Cody Rhodes lifted Rey Mysterio up again and hooked his head and suplexed Mysterio up high, however, Mysterio countered and landed on his feet behind Cody, he then dropkicked his back so that Cody fell onto the ropes. Mysterio smiled and the crowd cheered as he ran to the ropes and came back, going for the 619, but Cody grabbed his legs and pulled him into the ring. Cody then went to the turnbuckle and got up backwards, he waited for Mysterio to get up and then flew off and connecting with a moonsault. He then hooked Mysterio's leg and went for the pin, but Mysterio kicked out at 2.

Cody Rhodes looked in slight disbelief as he picked up Mysterio once again. He went down and placed his head underneath Mysterio and lifted him up and placed his hands on his legs. He was going for the Alabama Slam but Mysterio wiggled his way out and rolled him up for a pin, the ref counted 2 but then Cody threw Mysterio's feet off his shoulders and rolled out of the pin. Cody then hooked the legs and turned him around, locking in an Ankle Lock. Mysterio yelled as Cody twisted his foot, but eventually got up high enough to kick Cody off of him and onto the ropes again. Mysterio went to the ropes and came back to try to hit the 619, but Cody got up and clotheslined him.

Cody quickly lifted Mysterio and front slammed him on the mat. Cody Rhodes went for a Bionic Elbow but Rey rolled out as Cody's elbow landed hard on the mat. Cody sat up but then Mysterio dropkicked him in the head, causing him to land back on the mat on his back. Mysterio went to the corner and waited for Cody to get back up, and then he connected with a Wheelbarrow Bodyscissor, causing Cody to flip over on his back. Rey then went for the pin, but Cody kicked out at 2.

Mysterio lifted up Cody and then kicked him into the corner. Mysterio went up and punched Cody in the head 10 times while the crowd counted. Cody then hooked his arms around Mysterio's thighs and lifted him up. He then connected with a sit-down powerbomb and went for the pin, the ref counted 2 and then Mysterio kicked out once again.

Cody lifted Mysterio and turned him around and hooked his head and looked like he was going for Cross Rhodes, but Mysterio lifted his leg up and kicked Cody a few times, causing Cody to let go. Mysterio then tried to do a jump-up hurricarana but Cody then threw him powerbomb-style outside of the ring as Rey hit the bottom floor hard.

Cody slid out to the outside and lifted Mysterio up, who was still hurt, and then threw him against the barricade. Rey yelled out in pain as Cody pulled him back and then ran across the outside, throwing him over the barricade fast and hard. Cody raised his hands in the air and then taunted the crowd, who boo'd Rhodes. Cody then turned around and saw Mysterio on top of the barricade as he hit a seated-senton on Cody. Mysterio taunted and the crowd cheered. Mysterio went over to Cody and lifted him up, and took him over to the table. There were no announcer's in XWF but the table's were there nonetheless. Mysterio then pulled off the covering and placed Cody on it. He then went into the ring and got on top of the turnbuckle. He saw Cody and jumped off on top of the table, hitting him in the chest hard with his elbow as the table broke.

Cody and Rey were on the ground for a while as the crowd cheered for what they had just seen. Mysterio was the first to get up, followed by Cody. Rey got in the ring, unaware of Cody getting up. Cody grabbed a steel chair and slid into the ring. Cody then lifted up the chair as Rey turned around. Cody tried to swing but Rey dropped down and kicked his feet, causing Cody to drop the chair and fall down. Rey then picked up the chair and smiled. Cody eventually got back up as Rey hit Cody in the leg with the chair, causing him to yell in pain and fall to his knees. Rey then hit it over Cody's back as he fell to the ground. Rey sat up the chair by the end of the ring and Cody was in the middle of the ring. Rey smiled as he ran to the opposite side of the ring, went back, jumped over Cody, jumped on top of the chair, jumped onto the rope, and then moonsaulted, hitting Cody with the moonsault and going for the pin. Cody, however, kicked out at 2 once again.

Rey was getting a little frustrated. Rey got up and then waited for Cody to get back up, as he did, Rey Mysterio kicked him to the ropes. Rey went to the ropes, came back, and finally connected with the 619. Rey jumped onto the ropes and connected with the West Coast Pop and then went for the pin. "1! 2!" The ref counted as Cody kicked out hard as the audience was in disbelief. Rey's eyes widened and he was in shock. Rey was getting frustrated.

Rey lifted up Cody, but then Cody put his head underneath Rey's jaw and dropped down hard, Rey yelled in pain as his jaw hit Cody's head hard. Rey dropped to the ground as Cody tried to recover from the moves that Rey had connected on him earlier. Rey was getting up and Cody had to think fast, he jumped onto the ropes and hit Rey with a Springboard Kick, also known as, Beautiful Disaster, Cody's signature move. Cody then took his chance of Rey being stunned and hooked the back of his head and finally connected with the Cross Rhodes. "1,2,3." The ref counted as the bell rang.

**(Rey Mysterio eliminated by Cody Rhodes.)**

Cody was in shock as he was handed the title. It was a grey championship with almost the same design as the Tag Titles as he held it above his head. Cody saw Rey got up as he walked over to Rey. Rey backed away but then Cody grabbed his arm and shook his hand, which was suprising to Rey. Cody then rolled out of the ring and walked to the back with the championship. Rey shook his head because he was disappointed in losing, but the crowd cheered for Rey and he smiled. He then walked to the back with a smile on his face.

**There! Done! Believe it or not, writing the match took me 1 day to write. It has taken me this long to revise it though, because it didn't have a natural flow. So, here it is, the story. Matches will not be this short from now on, so the matches will be longer. The International Championship match will be the longest believe it or not, followed by the XWF Championship match.**


	4. XWF Takeout! Episode 1 Part 3

** I know this was a quick set-up, but the next match starts after the last match. The next match is a 20-Man Battle Royal for the XWF Xtreme Championship! So many wrestlers, had to put them in the script somewhere. Now, for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG introduction.**

Lilian Garcia smiled (again), as she walked up to the ring and held a microphone to her mouth. She then opened her lips and began to speak. "The following contest is a 20-Man Battle Royal for the XWF Xtreme Championship (as said in the description)!" Lilian said as music played.

**(Collie Buddz - S.O.S (feat. Jim Johnston))**

Kofi Kingston jumped out of a spark of firework as he hopped down to the ring, clapping the hands of the fans in the audience. He hopped up on the apron and entered the ring. "Introducing first, from Jamaica, weighing in tonight at 212 pounds, Kofi Kingston!" Lilian Garcia said as Kofi got in the ring and went to the turnbuckle. He climbed it and did his, "Boom, boom, boom" taunt. He jumped off the turnbuckle into the center of the ring and awaited the next competitor.

**(Watt White- Radio)**

The crowd cheered loudly as Zack Ryder came out of the back. Zack Ryder yelled, "Woo, woo, woo, you know it!" as he ran down to the ring and slid in. "And introducing next, from Long Island, New York, weighing in at 214 pounds, Zack Ryder!" Lilian said as Zack got on the turnbuckle and raised his arms up in the air with his finger's doing an "L' shape. He got off the turnbuckle and looked at Kofi. He shook hands with him.

**(Creed- What If)**

The crowd boo'd loudly as Seth Hamilton walked out with the XWF Tag Team Championship on his shoulder. "Introducing next, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in tonight at 202 pounds, Seth Hamilton!" Lilian said as he came down to the ring getting very loud boo's from the audience. He slid into the ring and handed his belt to an announcer as he climbed onto a turnbuckle and raised his fists in the air. He flicks off the audience causing even louder boo's. He got off the turnbuckle and waited for his next opponents.

**(Breaking Point- One of a Kind)**

The crowd cheered their loudest as Rob Van Dam came from the back. He smiled as he walked down to the ring. "Introducing next, from Battle Creek, Michigan, weighing in tonight at 237 pounds, Rob Van Dam!" Lilian said as RVD performed his, "RVD" taunt on the outside. He slid into the ring and looked at Seth. Rob Van Dam then got on the turnbuckle and did another, "RVD" taunt as the crowd chanted his name. RVD got off the turnbuckle and awaited the next opponent.

**(Jim Johnston- Cool)**

There was no reaction in the crowd as Carlito came out. He walked to the ring and stopped on the ramp. "Introducing next, from The Caribbean, weighing in tonight at 230 pounds, Carlito!" Lilian said as Carlito got a bit of a cheer from the audience. Carlito slid into the ring as he stood in the middle of the ring. He waited for the next opponent.

**(Richard Strauss- Dawn (section of the tone poem Also sprach Zarathustra))**

The crowd cheered massively as Ric Flair came out of the back with his old WWE attire. The crowd was on their feet as they saw Ric Flair, the original legend, come down to the ring. "Please welcome to the ring, from Charlotte, North Carolina, weighing in tonight at 243 pounds, the Nature Boy, Ric Flair!" Lilian yelled as Ric Flair got in the ring. The other superstars, even Seth were surprised. Ric Flair got in the middle of the ring and, "WOOOOO"'d the audience. He took of his coat and handed it to an announcer on the outside, who took it proudly. Ric Flair looked at the other wrestlers and "WOOOO"'d again. He then smiled and waited for another competitor. The crowd couldn't stop cheering.

**(Jim Johnston- Protection)**

Bradshaw walked out of the back with a good amount of cheers from the audience. He raised his fist in the air while coming down to the ring, he wore black pants and his A.P.A T-shirt. "And introducing next, from Sweetwater, Texas, weighing in at 290 pounds, Bradshaw!" Lilian said as Bradshaw got on the ring apron and entered the ring. So far, he was the biggest man in the ring. He waited for the next opponent.

**(Jim Johnston- Protection)**

Farooq came out next. He was Bradshaw's tag partner, and close friend. He walked out from the back with a slightly louder reaction from the crowd. "Introducing next, from Warner Robins, Georgia, weighing in at 270 pounds, Farooq!" Lilian said as Farooq walked down to the ring. He got on the ring apron and entered the ring. He went over to Bradshaw and smiled as he waited for the next person.

**(Lou$tar - Ain't No Stoppin' Me)**

Shelton Benjamin came out walking fast to the ring. He got a fairly loud reaction from the crowd as he made his way down to the ring. "And introducing next, from Orangeburg, South Carolina, weighing in at 248 pounds, Shelton Benjamin!" Lilian said as Shelton Benjamin jumped onto the ring apron and entered the ring. He went to the corner and raised both fists in the air. He smiled as he jumped down from the apron and waited for the next opponent.

**(CFO$- Hallelujah)**

Damien Sandow came out with a fairly bad reaction. No one really cheered, but no one really boo'd either. "Introducing next, from Palo Alto, California, weighing in at 243 pounds, Damien Sandow." Lilian said less enthusiastic. Sandow came down to the ring and entered the ring. He looked at the other competitors and then waited.

**(Jim Johnston- Special Op)**

All three members of The Shield walked out from the back together. For some reason, they got a few loud cheers, despite them being heel. "Introducing next, weighing at a combined weight of 707 pounds, the team of Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, and Dean Ambrose, The Shield!" Lilian said as all three came down to the ring. They slid into the ring and then waited like everyone else.

**(Jim Johnston- It's Time)**

Gregory Helms ran out to the ring with a smile. The crowd cheered lightly as he slid into the ring. "Introducing next, from Smithfield, North Carolina, weighing in at 215 pounds, Gregory Helms!" Lilian said as he got on the turnbuckle and took off his beanie and threw it into the audience. He then jumped down and waited for the next challenger.

**(Zack Tempest- Loaded)**

The crowd cheered extremely loud as their favorite team was back. The Hardy Boyz walked out from the back with smiles on their faces. On their way to the ring, they clapped the hands on both sides of the audience. "Introducing next, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing in at a combined weight of 451 pounds, the team of Jeff and Matt Hardy, The Hardy Boyz!" Lilian said very happily. The brothers walked into the ring with smiles on their face as they high-fived some of the wrestlers in the ring. They then waited like everybody else.

**(Waterproof Blondes- Just Close Your Eyes)**

Christian walked out to the ring with a loud pop. Mostly due to the fact that he went back to his original theme. Christian clapped the hands of the audience and slid into the ring. "Introducing next, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 212 pounds, Christian!" Lilian said as Christian walked over to her and kissed her hand. Lilian blushed as Christian went to the corner. He hit his heart two times and pointed to the audience. Christian then got off the turnbuckle and waited for the next opponent.

**(Jim Johnston- I Lie, I Cheat, I Steal)**

Eddie Guerrero walked out with a loud pop from the audience. Guerrero walked to the ring with a smile and slid into the ring. "Introducing next, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220 pounds, Eddie Guerrero!" Lilian said as Guerrero walked around the ring. He smiled as he waited for the next opponent.

**(Airbourne- Turn Up The Trouble)**

The lights turned down slightly as Mr. Kennedy walked out from the back. He stopped at the ramp and then lifted his hand into the air. A microphone raised down from the rafters and Mr. Kennedy took it with a smile. His music went off as he got closer to the mic. He then spoke into it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry Lilian, but I got to take this one from ya." He said which caused Lilian to chuckle a bit. "Now, before I introduce myself to the goof troop in the ring," The crowd laughed a bit. "I would like to remind you, that I weigh in tonight at 246 pounds!" He then took the mic away from his face. The crowd was waiting for it. "I hail from Green Bay, Wisconsin!" He then took the mic away from his face again. The crowd was laughing. He then yelled into the mic. "MRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...KENNEDY!" The crowd cheered loudly. "KENNEDY!" He then threw the microphone back up as the music started to play again. He entered the ring and got onto the turnbuckle. He pointed to the audience and then got off of it. He then waited for the last challenger.

**(Jim Johnston - Will You Be My Valentine?)**

A man walked out from the back. He was pretty large considering. He wore black pants and a white open T-shirt. He had short blonde hair and had a 8-pac. "Introducing next, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in tonight at 280 pounds, Brandon Young." The crowd did not know what to think of this guy. He walked onto the apron and got into the ring.

A picture of the XWF Xtreme Championship was shown. It was a silver belt with a colorful design on it similar to the original ECW Championship design. Young's music went off as the bell rang.

**(-Bell Rings-)**

All of the wrestlers started to brawl. Seth Hamilton quickly chopped Helms on the chest, causing him to fall towards the ropes. Hamilton then quickly drop-kicked him, causing Helms to go over the top rope and fall to the ground.

**(Gregory Helms eliminated by Seth Hamilton)**

Shelton Benjamin tried to take advantage and attempted to Super-Kick Seth, but he dropped down to the mat and pulled down on the top rope, causing Benjamin to fall over it and onto the ground below.

**(Shelton Benjamin eliminated by Seth Hamilton)**

Seth smiled as he got up and turned around, only to be Wheel-Kicked hard by RVD, causing Seth to fall backwards and over the top rope to the ground.

**(Seth Hamilton eliminated by Rob Van Dam)**

Rob Van Dam did his "RVD" taunt as Seth was mad at him. Seth turned around angrily and walked out of the arena. Ric Flair was chopping Matt Hardy in the corner, and Christian was punching Zack Ryder in the corner. Carlito was unleashing a few punches on Farooq, but he countered and punched him to the ropes. Carlito tried to counter with a punch, but Farooq reached underneath him and picked him up. He then threw Carlito out of the ring in a Spine-Buster way, as Carlito fell down on the ground hard on his back.

**(Carlito eliminated by Farooq)**

Zack Ryder hit Farooq in the back, causing him to fall on one knee. Ryder grabbed his head to pull him back up, but then Farooq clotheslined him over the top rope and onto the outside.

**(Zack Ryder eliminated by Farooq)**

Farooq turned around as Brandon Young punched him onto the ground. Young then turned around to a Clothesline from Hell from Bradshaw as he fell to the ground.

Dean Amrose lifted Kofi Kingston up for a spinebuster, but Kofi locked onto his head and countered with a DDT. Kingston then got up as Dean did as well. Kofi quickly hit Dean with a Trouble In Paradise as he was sent back flying towards the ropes, causing himself to fall over the top rope and onto the ground.

**(Dean Ambrose eliminated by Kofi Kingston)**

Kofi smiled, but then turned around only to get speared by Roman Reigns. He then lifted Kofi up quickly and flipped him over the top rope and onto the ground.

**(Kofi Kingston eliminated by Roman Reigns)**

Bradshaw quickly punched Roman Reigns on the back and started to kick him on the ground. Seth Rollins came to his partner's aide and punched Bradshaw in the back of the head, but Bradshaw then turned around looking angrily at Seth Rollins. Rollins began to back away but then Brandon Young big-booted Bradshaw in the side of the head. Bradshaw was staggering from it as Brandon clotheslined him out of the ring.

**(Bradshaw eliminated by Brandon Young)**

Brandon smiled as he went back. He then punched Seth Rollins onto the mat. Ric Flair was chopping RVD in the corner, but then RVD countered with a kick causing Flair to move back a bit. RVD took advantage and grabbed Flair's leg and hit him with a Wheel-Kick. RVD picked him back up but then Flair hit him underneath with a cheap shot to his privates. RVD yelled out in pain as Flair threw him over the top rope with a smile on his face.

**(Rob Van Dam eliminated by Ric Flair)**

Ric Flair smiled as Jeff Hardy hit Mr. Kennedy with a Whisper in the Wind from the turnbuckle. Hardy and Flair then threw him over the top rope.

**(Mr. Kennedy eliminated by Jeff Hardy and Ric Flair)**

Seth Hamilton was on the outside as he lifted up RVD and threw him into the metal steps. Seth then walked out with a smile on his face. Inside the ring, Damien Sandow was beating on Matt Hardy in the turnbuckle. Jeff came to the aid of his brother by punching Sandow in the back of the head, causing him to drop to one knee. Matt Hardy then lifted him up and hit him with a Twist of Fate as Jeff came onto the turnbuckle and jumped off, hitting Sandow with a Swanton Bomb. Matt Hardy smiled as Jeff walked off to fight the other competitors. Matt lifted up Sandow to hit another Twist of Fate, but Sandow countered it and threw him from behind over the top rope and onto the ground.

**(Matt Hardy eliminated by Damien Sandow)**

Damien smiled as he saw Matt on the ground. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns were attacking Farooq, but then Flair appeared and chopped Seth, and then Roman, then Seth, and then Farooq! He kept chopping other wrestlers, causing them to fall to the ground. Farooq recovered and lifted up Seth Rollins and threw him out of the ring in a spine-buster form like he did Carlito.

**(Seth Rollins eliminated by Farooq)**

Roman Reigns was the last member of The Shield in the ring. Reigns looked at the outside to see Rollins on the ground. Christian took advantage and grabbed his arms and twisted them around and hit the Killswitch. Christian smiled as he lifted Reigns up and threw him to the outside of the ring.

**(Roman Reigns eliminated by Christian)**

The Shield was now done. Guerrero grabbed Christian from behind and turned him around and kicked him in the stomach, causing Christian to stagger. Guerrero then hooked Christian's head and then smiled. He then suplexed him, but then got back up and hit another one, and then got back up and hit another one, thus completing the Three Amigo's. Guerrero smiled as he hit his chest a few times and then went onto the top turnbuckle. He smiled as he jumped off and tried to hit Christian with a Frog-Splash, but Christian rolled out the way, causing Guerrero to hit his front body on the mat. Christian took the advantage and lifted Guerrero up and flipped him over the ropes.

**(Eddie Guerrero eliminated by Christian)**

Christian, Farooq, Jeff Hardy, Damien Sandow, Brandon Young, and Ric Flair remained in the ring. Flair hit Young with a couple of chops, but Young overpowered him into the corner and punched him in the head. Young then turned around and punched Farooq in the head. He stomped him on the ground. Christian went over to Young but then Young Irish-whipped him into the corner. Young then ran over and hit him with a corner-clothesline. Brandon smiled as he turned around and grabbed Sandow by the neck. Young then lifted him up as high as he could and choke-slammed Sandow hard onto the mat. Brandon turned around to see Hardy jump off the turnbuckle and hit him with a Whisper In The Wind. Hardy quickly jumped back up onto the turnbuckle and hit Young hard with a Swanton Bomb. Young looked dead as Hardy lifted up his heavy body and flipped him over the ropes.

**(Brandon Young eliminated by Jeff Hardy)**

Hardy smiled. Farooq grabbed Hardy in the back of the head and hit his head on the turnbuckle. Farooq then turned him around and kicked him into the stomach multiple times, driving him down to the bottom of the corner. Sandow hooked Christian's head and suplexed him onto the mat, while Farooq walked away from Hardy and went towards Flair. Flair quickly punched Farooq to push him back a bit. Flair tried to get him to the ropes to eliminated him, but Farooq ducked underneath him as Flair was now closer to the ropes. Flair turned around to a clothesline over the ropes from Farooq, Flair managed to hold on to the ropes, but Farooq punched him off the apron and onto the ground.

**(Ric Flair eliminated by Farooq)**

Farooq, Christian, Sandow, and Hardy remained. Hardy got out from the turnbuckle and hit Sandow with a fore-arm, sending him back a bit. Jeff then tried to kick Sandow, but he grabbed his leg. However, Jeff twisted around and kicked Sandow back into the turnbuckle, but he fell down onto the ground of the turnbuckle instead. Jeff smiled as he ran to the turnbuckle, grabbed onto the top rope, lifted himself up, dropped down, and then kicked Sandow hard with both of his feet. Jeff rolled backwards as Sandow staggered in the corner.

Christian punched Farooq a few times and then sent him to a turnbuckle. Christian ran to Farooq, but he countered and now Christian was in the corner. Farooq went for a corner clothesline, but Christian quickly countered by going half-way through the ropes. Farooq hit the corner and then turned to Christian as he went down lifting both his feet up to kick Farooq in the face, causing him to fall onto the ground on his back. Christian smiled as he got onto the turnbuckle and waited for Farooq to get up. Christian then jumped off the turnbuckle and drop-kicked him back onto the mat.

Sandow was up as he quickly hit Christian's back with a few fore-arms and lifted him up quickly. He dragged him over to the ropes to try to eliminate him, but Christian quickly countered and drop-kicked Sandow out of the ring and onto the ground below.

**(Damien Sandow eliminated by Christian)**

Sandow was mad as he stormed off to the back. Christian smiled as he turned around to a kick to the gut from Farooq. He quickly threw him into the corner and hit him with a corner clothesline. Farooq turned around to Hardy placing his head underneath Farooq's jaw and dropping down hard. Farooq staggered back a bit as Jeff came back up and kicked him in the stomach. Jeff then hooked Farooq's head and connected with the Twist of Fate. Christian lifted up Farooq and both him and Jeff threw him over the top rope and onto the ground below.

**(Farooq eliminated by Jeff Hardy and Christian)**

Jeff Hardy and Christian were the last two men in the battle royal. Whoever throws the other over the top rope will be the first XWF Xtreme Champion. Hardy and Christian looked at each other and then went to the center of the ring to fight fairly as if the match had just started. Christian and Hardy locked up in the center of the ring. Christian locked in a side-headlock, but Jeff drove him to the ropes and sent Christian to the other side of the ring. Christian came back and hit Hardy with a shoulder-block, causing him to fall down onto the mat. Christian went to the turnbuckle and got onto it. Jeff Hardy got up as Christian jumped off and hit him with a drop-kick. Christian eventually got back up and waited behind Jeff as he started to get back up. Christian tried to lock in the Killswitch, but Jeff threw him off of him. Christian turned around to a kick to the gut by Hardy. Hardy hooked his head and tried to hit the Twist of Fate, but Christian reversed by connecting with the Killswitch.

Christian smiled as he lifted up Jeff, but Hardy reversed with a Jawbreaker. Christian staggered to the ropes, Jeff Hardy ran over to him, but Christian ducked and lifted Jeff over the ropes and onto the ground below.

**(Jeff Hardy eliminated by Christian)**

**(-Bell Rings-)**

**(New XWF Xtreme Champion- Christian)**

Christian's music played as the referee handed him the belt and raised his hand in the air. Christian lifted the belt into the air. However, Seth Hamilton quickly ran out from the back and slid into the ring. Before Christian could realize his presence, Seth rolled him up for a pin. Due to the belt's 24/7 rule, the ref went down to the mat and counted. "1,2,3." The ref counted as Seth rolled out of the ring with the belt.

**(New XWF Xtreme Champion- Seth Hamilton)**

Seth quickly ran to the back as Christian just sat down in the ring in absolute disbelief. He got out of the ring and sighed in disappointment. He walked to the back with his head down in disappointment.

**Hope you enjoyed it. :D**


End file.
